


Vengeance Is a Dish Best Served in the Cafeteria

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Speed Drabbles (character requests + randomly generated scenario) [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Ozpin might not have been bothered by the destruction caused by that food fight, butsomeonedefinitely was. And that someone was Glynda.





	Vengeance Is a Dish Best Served in the Cafeteria

**Author's Note:**

> Characters (Glynda and Ruby) requested by @acapellabreeze on tumblr.
> 
> Scenario prompt from the generator: Glynda gets revenge on Ruby.

~ Vengeance Is a Dish Best Served in the Cafeteria ~

Ozpin might not have been bothered by the destruction caused by that food fight, but _someone_ definitely was. And that someone was Glynda.

She might have been forbidden from punishing any of the children for their involvement in the event, but that didn't mean she couldn't do something about it - something that might even be called _revenge_. Her main target with this maneuver was the person she was certain had been the ringleader of the food fight: little miss Ruby Rose.

She had a certain item on the dessert menu... replaced.

Several days after the change was implemented, Glynda observed Ruby taking a bite of what she thought would be her favorite cookie, and was gratified to hear the girl's shocked cry of "OATMEAL RAISIN! NO!"

~end~


End file.
